Lois Lane
Nota: A ficha pode possivelmente ser usada para cada uma das encarnações de Lois através dos quadrinhos. Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int: 3 Vontade: 3 Mente: 2 Infl: 3 Aura: 2 Espírito: 2 Iniciativa: 11 Hero Points: 15 Perícias Acrobatics (Climbing, Dodging): 2, Artist (Writer): 4, Charisma (Interrogation, Persuasion): 3, Detective: 3, Martial Artist : 4; Thief (Locks & Safes, Stealth): 3, Vehicles (Air, Land, Water): 2 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (Metropolis); Attractive, Connections: Planeta Diário (alta), Superman (alta); Sharp Eye Desvantagens Séria Irrational Attraction em meter-se em problemas , disfarçado como Clark Kent, acidentalmente derruba ácido nas mãos, dissolvendo sua pele plástica e expondo sua parte mecânica.]] Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: Reporter Riqueza: 7 Evolução de Lois Lane através dos quadrinhos Lois Lane tem praticamente a mesma ficha para todas as suas encarnações, com algumas tênues diferenças: *Lois Lane (Terra 2) 1938 a 1955: A Connection do Planeta Diário é substituída pelo Estrela Diário; Durante os anos 1940 ela tem Séria Irrational Attraction em provar que Clark Kent é Superman. Ela é casada com Superman mas não ganha pontos por isso (Superman ao invés ganha). Ela passa a ter a desvantagem Age (velha) a partir dos anos 1970. Depois de Crise nas Infinitas Terras passa a ter Exile (voluntário). *Lois Lane (Terra 1) 1955 a 1986: Durante a Era de Prata detém Catastrófica Irrational Attraction em casar-se com Superman e Séria Irrational Attraction em provar que Clark Kent é Superman. A Martial Artist é de origem kryptoniana. Antes do final dos anos 70 sua Irrational Attraction em meter-se em problemas era Catastrófica. *Lois Lane (Terra 3): Connection com Alexander Luthor ao invés de Superman; e não tem sua Attraction por meter-se em problemas. *Lois Lane (Pós-Crise) 1986 a 2010: Histórico Lois Lane é eternamente lembrada como namorada ou amor platônico de Superman. Lois fez sua primeira aparição juntamente com o personagem principal, Superman, na revista Action Comics #1, em junho de 1938. Lois Lane é uma repórter do jornal Planeta Diário, conhecida por sua personalidade forte. É impulsiva, sarcástica e independente, mas também tolerante e amável. Terra 2 Assim como Superman e outros personagens, Lois Lane tinha uma contraparte na dimensão da Terra 2 até a época da Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Ela era praticamente a mesma personagem que conhecemos, mas começou sua carreira de repórter no final dos anos 1930, no jornal Estrela Diária. Em algum ponto dos anos 50, O Superman da Terra 2 se casou com Lois Lane. Foi mostrado que o vilão Wizard (O Bruxo) fez um feitiço que acabasse com Superman. De fato ele acabou, mas não do jeito que queria. Clark Kent simplesmente esqueceu que era Superman. Como resultado, o outrora tímido Clark Kent se tornou um repórter mais agressivo, mais decidido em seu trabalho, quase como se suas tendências heróicas estivessem procurando um meio de se manifestar. Ele começou a destemidamente fazer reportagens desmascarando chefões do crime, e desbaratando atividades criminosas. Esta "nova" personalidade de Clark atraiu Lois, que outrora sempre o achou covarde e desprezível, e ela aceitou seu pedido de casamento. Ela então viu que Clark não tinha memórias de seu alter-ego. Vagando por um parque, Lois achou o Wizard, agora decadente. Este lamentava que ter destruído Superman não havia melhorado em nada sua carreira criminosa, e agora se encontrava na obscuridade. Lois o convenceu a restituir Superman, e ele o fez perante uma platéia. Superman então recobrou a memória (sendo um tanto quanto ingrato perante o homem que havia indiretamente o aproximado de Lois Lane, a mulher que ele amava. Wizard foi mandado para cadeia sem dó.) Quando Poderosa chegou à Terra, ela e Kal-L tornaram-se figuras parentais para ela. O Superman da Terra 2 descobriu que tinha deixado de existir depois que o Antimonitor alterou a existência por manipular o Big Bang, durante Crise nas infinitas terras. Devido a presença de Superman na Aurora dos Tempos, ele continuou a existir, mas ninguém tinha lembranças dele. Ele abandonou este universo depois de destruir o Antimonitor, e foi para um local de felicidade eterna, junto com sua Lois Lane, o Alexander Luthor da Terra 3, e o Superboy Primordial. Em Crise Infinita, esta Lois e os outros retornam da dimensão paraíso, aparentemente, ela volta com o poder de fazer as pessoas relembrarem da realidade Pré-Crise. Mas seu retorno é curto; ela falece de velhice na edição 5. Seu amado, o Superman da Terra 2, morre nas mãos de Superboy Primordial na edição 7. Terra 1 Os principais interesses de Lois em vários anos entre as décadas de 1950 e 1960, tornou-se histórias disputando com sua rival Lana Lang pelo afeto de Superman , tentando provar Clark Kent e Superman eram a mesma pessoa, e enganando ou de outro modo forçando Superman em casamento. A lógica do Superman para resistir a seus desejos matrimoniais era que se casar com ela poderia colocá-la em maior perigo de seus inimigos, e que ela não poderia manter sua identidade secreta escondida . Independentemente disso, Lois casou-se várias vezes nas histórias de Superman desta época , inclusive com o Superman impostor de Kandor , o vilão Zak -Kul e um homem do futuro. Todos estes casamentos foram anulados ou esquecidos. Lois se tornou cada vez mais popular durante a década de 1950 , e depois de aparecer como o personagem principal em duas questões de Showcase título da DC em 1957, DC criou um título próprio para a personagem, intitulado Superman's Girl Friend Lois Lane, começando em março 1958 e funcionando por 137 edições até setembro de 1974. A maioria dessas histórias colocava ênfase no romance de Lois com Superman. Enquanto Lois começou a ficar desconfiada da identidade secreta do Superman durante a Idade de Ouro ( já em Superman # 7 em 1940) , as suspeitas chegaram ao seu pico durante a Era de Prata cedo, com muitas histórias em sua série solo com foco em suas tentativas de provar que Superman e Clark Kent eram a mesma pessoa. A saber, várias histórias desta época mostram Superman usando vários meios para proteger sua identidade secreta de Lois , incluindo seus robôs ou Batman disfarçando-se como Clark / Superman. Lana Lang , um personagem introduzido na série Superboy , foi inicialmente introduzida no cenário do Superman em Superman # 78 , em 1952 , mas tornou-se uma parte permanente das histórias do Superman com Showcase # 9 em 1957. Daquele ponto em diante , Lana Lang se tornou uma rival freqüente de Lois pelo afeto de Superman . Até o final da década de 1960 , como atitudes em relação ao papel das mulheres na sociedade norte-americana mudaram , a personagem Lois 'mudou também. Em Superman Girlfriend, Lois Lane, edição n º 80 (Jan. 1968) , a moda dos personagens foram atualizados para mais contemporâneos. Histórias na década de 1970 descrevem-na como plenamente capaz e menos dependente do Superman. Ela envolveu-se em mais aventuras solo sem Superman estar envolvido , e estava muito menos interessado em descobrir a identidade secreta do Superman. Em suas histórias individuais em Superman Family ( um título de antologia iniciado em meados da década de 1970 após o cancelamento de Superman Girlfriend, Lois Lane e Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen ) , Lois enfrentou regularmente criminosos e muitas vezes os derrotou usando seu raciocínio rápido e habilidade considerável em Klurkor, arte marcial kryptoniana, ensinado por sobreviventes de Krypton na cidade garrafa de Kandor. Houve também várias participações especiais dos Novos Deuses , incluindo Desaad e Darkseid . Durante a Era de Prata e Bronze, o histórico de Lois tornou-se mais plenamente concreto, com várias histórias explicando a sua vida antes de ser empregada no" Planeta Diário ". Conforme resumido em várias histórias , Lois nasceu para Sam e Ella Lane, e cresceu em sua fazenda , na pequena cidade de Pittsdale . Enquanto Lois era uma criança , ela encontrou uma cascavel em um bosque perto da fazenda da família Lane. A cobra se assustou por um dos brinquedos do bebê Kal- El , que havia desembarcado nas proximidades em um dos foguetes experimentais de Jor- El . Na idade de dois, Lois sofreu sarampo , e com a idade de três anos, a tosse convulsa . Em um tempo não especificado durante a Lois infância, sua irmã mais nova Lucy Lane, nasceu. Durante a adolescência de Lois , ela ganhou um concurso de jovens promovido pelo Planeta Diário, com o prêmio sendo uma viagem para Metropolis para passar uma semana trabalhando como repórter para o jornal . Lá, ela conheceu Clark Kent de Smallville , que foi o outro vencedor do concurso . Lois achou Clark maçante, e tornou-se mais interessada em pedir-lhe informações sobre Superboy após saber que Clark veio de Smallville. Durante a semana em Metrópolis , Lois fez uma aposta com Clark para ver quem iria tirar o máximo de furos, que acabou por ser Lois, como Clark foi forçado a ir constantemente em ação como Superboy . Lois também conheceu Superboy pela primeira vez enquanto descobrindo uma empresa criminosa para uma de suas histórias . No final da semana , Clark pagou aposta de Lois ( um sorvete ) , e os dois regressaram às suas respectivas cidades. Lois se reuniria com Superboy (mas não Clark Kent) mais uma vez durante a sua adolescência, enquanto participava de um acampamento de meninas perto de Smallville. Lá, Lois conheceu Lana Lang , uma companheira campista, pela primeira vez . Lois iria fazer outras tentativas de conseguir um emprego com o Planeta Diário durante a sua adolescência e passou um tempo a escrever para o jornal de sua cidade natal, o Pittsdale Star. Após terminar o ensino médio , Lois deixou Pittsdale , e participou Raleigh faculdade para estudar jornalismo. Enquanto estava na faculdade , Lois trabalhava para o jornal estudantil , o Raleigh Review, como repórter e , eventualmente, o seu co- editor. Depois de se formar na faculdade , Lois se tornaram empregados permanentemente no Planeta Diário , logo tornando-se sua estrela repórter . Lois finalmente viu seus colegas de longa data, Clark Kent e Jimmy Olsen , também se juntar a equipe do planeta . Lois também teve uma série solo no título Daring New Adventures of Supergirl (1982-1983) . Após a minissérie Crise nas Infinitas Terras 1985-1986 , o escritor e artista John Byrne revisou a lenda do Superman , e eliminou a versão de Lois Era de Prata da continuidade. Antes que isso acontecesse , a não-canônica história imaginária , " Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow ?", foi escrito pelo escritor Alan Moore, concebida como uma despedida para as versões pré-crise dos personagens , incluindo Lois . Também publicado ao mesmo tempo ( mas na continuidade Terra 1) foi uma minissérie intitulada Lois Lane, em que ela investiga o problema de crianças desaparecidas. Terra 3 A versão da Terra 3 era casada com seu respectivo Luthor, onde é um herói (pessoas na Terra 3 tem suas índoles reversas em relação as suas contrapartes da Terra 1). Aparentemente esta Lois é menos irascível que suas contrapartes mais conhecidas. Pós-Crise Filha do general Sam Lane, Lois perdeu a mãe ainda muito cedo, aos quatro anos, o que fez com que tivesse que cuidar de sua irmã mais nova Lucy Lane. Nesta versão o primeiro encontro entre Lois e Superman se deu na edição de reformulação em na mini-série The Man of Steel. Lois está dentro de uma nave, que está sobrevoando Metrópolis. Um avião colide com a nave e Clark, que assistia tudo em meio a multidão, salta e coloca a nave no chão. Ele usava roupas comuns, pois ainda não utilizava seus poderes em público. Lois fez um artigo especial sobre o ocorrido e batizou o salvador como Superman. Em 1994, Lois se torna a Sra Kent. Category:Superman Category:Fichas Category:Coadjuvantes Category:Era de Ouro Category:Terra 1 Category:Terra 2 Category:Nova Terra Category:Terra 3